darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrippa Junik
Agrippa Junik Agrippa Junik is a space captain and chief executive of White Krayt Enterprises. Known throughout the galaxy as somewhat of a loose cannon he is often seen in the company of his right-hand man Draven, as well as having been seen in various stages of debate and discourse with practically every mover and shaker in the galaxy. Early History Childhood Agrippa was born into a small family of merchants on Ryloth. He one brother and one sister, which was a strain for his family as three children was just tough to get by with. They were not poor, But living above poverty meant staying out of slavery and bribing the right officials to skip their door when raids occurred. Agrippa learned how to hustle like his father. Even at a young age, the youth was at the spaceport talking to the arriving captains to try to secure first pick of various cargos. Growing Up As time passed, Agrippa grew restless. His trips to the spaceport to haggle turned to him eyeing the ships landing and, more telling, taking off. In his teen years he talked with his friends often about how someday he'd get off planet and fly around the stars. It always seemed like child dreams and so he kept on selling for his family business and kept on dreaming. His older brother left the planet to seek out his fortune as a pilot in the stars. This only urged on Agrippa's passion to set out and do his own thing. Leaving Home Agrippa finally got his chance to leave home when he turned 19. His family was doing alright, and could spare his work fairly easily and he had saved up enough money to where he could get by for a while. He took on as a navigator on board a large freighter. The work was less than stellar, but the views had him from the start. He left Ryloth, but often made stops back on his home planet. He learned the hyperpaths of the galaxy fairly well. He was on his way to being his own captain. Recent Events First Ship Agrippa took many years to establish himself and save up enough credits to buy his own freighter. But when he did he had enough credits left over to support the start of his burgeoning goals. His first ship he purchased was a YT-1000 Freighter he christened the Finder's Keeper. The ship was quick and easy to manuever for him. And it was newly refurbished from the factory so it had a good warranty on it and flew pretty well. It was in this ship that Agrippa got his first big break. Negotiating a fast-and-slick deal between Thyferra and Alderaan he landed a deal to deliver 2000 crates of high-quality Bacta. He arranged a first-third payment before delivery to pay for the first quarter of the shipment. Unfortunately things were going on that would prevent him from completing this great deal for some time. While negotiating with the Thyferran Gog, Agrippa learned of the plan to become the High Chief of Byss and use it as a financial base for Gog's machinations. Agrippa set about with numerous Rim Denizens to spoil this plan and elect himself to Byss. But when Agrippa arrived to vote, he found Gog blocking the voting house with an army and paying off people to vote for him. Agrippa was negotiating with Gog when Grant Wortho came by and cast a paid-vote for Gog. Giving the planet over to Gog then and there. This soured relations slightly with Gog and Agrippa and it seemed that Agrippa wouldn't soon be receiving the bacta needed to make the deal. Finder's End On a trading missing to Nar Shaddaa Agrippa's fate was altered drastically. It was in the Market that he saw Grant Wortho and watched him begin his negotiation to make a deal with the Hutts for the new prototype snubfighter from Sienar Systems. He was still sore at Grant and smarted off to him. But when he threatened the pilot, he flew off. Agrippa pursued him in his freighter. But Grant Wortho was waiting for him in Orbit, and launched concussion missiles at the Keeper. A few missed, but most found their mark. Agrippa fled as best he could, and was finally forced down with his shields out and his hull breaking up. He rushed out of the freighter with his crew and was helpless to watch as Grant Wortho bombarded the spaceport, totally destroying his ship! Shipless and sore, with most of his crew dead, he paid an outrageous rental fee to Lolinar the Hutt to fly a slow, ugly, Grakk Freighter. Just trying to buy time before he could get his The Abyssian Scandal When Agrippa returned to Byss he found things quite different. The Hutts had also heard of the Byss plan and saw this as their chance to use Agrippa better. The army blocking the courthouse was annihilated, and Hutts and their Agents had registered to vote. Agrippa made a short interview asking for people to vote for who would protect the planet. And stood there waiting Gog. Gog returned with a large army. Agrippa denied being involved with the Hutts but was nearly attacked by Gog and his men. Things would have gone south quickly if not for the arrival of Master Yoda. The Jedi Master calmed the situation masterfully and sent them on their way. But it was not the end for Agrippa. Trial for Treason During a confrontation on Byss, Gog reluctantly turned Agrippa over to Jedi Tuil to be taken to Coruscant and charged. There, Agrippa was charged with Treason and Murder and put on trial. But Agrippa arranged a deal with then-Senator Tarkin to represent him in court. Initial statements were made by Gog and Tarkin and bail was set at 10,000 credits. Which was paid for by an eager news reporter who got the exclusive interview. The charges are still floating around there, but with Gog's recent behavior, it is unlikely to resurface. Killing Tarkin A large bounty was placed on apprehending Grant Wortho and already Agrippa was eyeing it. It was personal, after all. He met with the Hutts and found out that Grant had gone in hiding and refused to leave unless he received word that Senator Tarkin was dead. So the Hutts had a plan to blow Tarkin up and use Agrippa to lure him there. Agrippa saw his chance and knew just the place. Calling upon some contacts he made on Ryloth he arranged for a small apartment complex to be used. The Hutts liked this idea as it appeared to be no way out and so they set their troops to guard the way. Agrippa set out to plan more. It got complicated. He was in the deeps of Coruscant discussing the situation with his crew when he heard someone sneaking and approaching. He spotted a Aure Kaia and opened fire to stun her. He managed it, but she used a comlink and got a warning off. He stunned her again and dragged her onto his ship, cursing the problem. He was called to the Hutts to make a report on the plan and assured them everything was fine. They saw Aure and questioned him, but Agrippa assured them he would take care of it. Upon Ryloth, Agrippa made his preparations, ignoring the scowls of Aure he sent a long-distant message to Tarkin, telling him he had a witness who knew where Grant was but would only speak to Tarkin, alone. It was... difficult to arrange. Tarkin was mistrusting, but at Agrippa's insistance his guards were used to block the exit to the residential caverns and prevent the witness from escaping. But then Tarkin stepped into the "trap" and revealed he was not so foolish. A standoff occurred with Agrippa explaining the plan rapidly, as a bomb ticked away at their feet. Agrippa used his knowledge of Ryloth and his contacts, to sneak Tarkin and Aure Kaia out of the apartment trap minutes before the first bomb detonated. Bodies were placed in the rubble wearing the clothes that Tarkin and Aure were currently wearing. A perfect death! Hiding them in the local Cantina, things seemed to be going his way. Agrippa was just waiting for the chance to catch Grant Wortho. But... A wrathful Jedi Orin Lama-shur had tracked Aure down to Agrippa and Ryloth and as Agrippa sat relaxing in the empty Cantina, Orin blew the doors open using the force. There was a short battle in which Agrippa's blaster was stolen and a bottle of Corellian Whiskey was hurled at the padawan's head. But then Aure returned from the back room. Agrippa now saw his plan unravelling as not only did more Jedi show up but the Republic Naval Rear-Admiral Petrus[[ and hundreds of Marines! Fortunatley for Agrippa, his planning paid off and a Ryloth Minister of the Legal Board arrived and snarled them all up in countless legal ramifications which made them leave. Aure and Agrippa were then placed under arrest. Getting Grant Agrippa "escaped" custody for the crime of his parking fines and made his way to Nar Shaddaa in time to catch Grant Wortho in the act of transmitting the data to the Hutts. Agrippa had arranged a Republic Naval presense to arrive and sure enough they did. Grant flew around avoiding the turbolasers for some time, even engaging Agrippa (who was flying a borrowed Z-95 from Viceroy Antilles) Grant Wortho's ship was destroyed and the pilot was not found. Thus in a moment, the trouble was over. The bounty was split between Agrippa and Petrus and Agrippa went to collect on a bet he made. Second Ship During his planning, Agrippa made plenty of noise that he had been shot down by Grant Wortho and knew of the problem before anyone. So a bunch of rowdy spacers decided to call him on it. They bet him their old freighter against his trading company, [[White Krayt Enterprises, that he wouldn't be able to catch Grant. Of course, when the Rear-Admiral of the Navy personally thanked Agrippa Junik for his invaluable support in capturing Grant, the bet was won and Agrippa became the captain of the Millennium Falcon. Kessel Problems During a trip to Kessel, Agrippa met with Bulba the Hutt. The gargantuan Hutt was drugged up and Agrippa was merely trying to purchase some spice for legal sale around the rim when the trouble began. The Hutt had two men he was meeting with, and these two seemed interested in making an example of their power to the Hutt. When Agrippa failed to address Bulba by the Hutt's fanciful titles, the Hutt attacked Agrippa's group of friends. The two visitors also attacked. But they had strange weapons. They ignited red lightsabers and attacked. They used their powers to rip weapons out of Agrippa's hands and chase him around the room. But Agrippa had not been idle. Using his comlink he relayed his distress call to the Falcon. This call was relayed to Aure Kaia and Orin Lama-shur who arrived in the nick of time. A battle erupted between the Jedi and the Dark-Jedi, but Bulba the Hutt had enough and drove ALL out of his chamber with relentless blaster fire from his battle droids. Tatooine Trap Having angered the Hutts and in debt to them, Agrippa was set up by Orin on Tatooine. While agreeing to meet Orin, Agrippa waited in the market and suddenly saw the Hutts arriving with an army. Nash Dragen, also, was present. They called out to him, knowing he was hiding somewhere in the market. But because of a discarded jetpack which Agrippa found, he escaped their clutches and was stranded on the planet. Further confusing Agrippa, Orin arranged a hunting party that set out into the desert to find him. But finding him, Orin sent the other Hunters off the scent and arranged passage off the planet for Agrippa. But it was clear that Agrippa was not pleased with being set up the way he was. Space Racing In a much famous race in space, Agrippa Junik in the Millennium Falcon and Anakin Skywalker in a similarly-modified YT-1300 freighter faced off in a race. They were very close for a while, but Anakin's superior flying skills outpaced the Falcon and sent ripples through the galaxy about a new hot-shot pilot. Chosing Sides But the Galaxy was decending rapidly into war. The Black Imperium had seized several planets in one fell stroke, and was agitating for the destruction of the Republic. Agrippa Junik was a free trader and a free traveller. But he felt a loyalty to the Republic for the people he knew in it. Not to mention the harm caused him by Nash Dragen. Nash Dragen and Agrippa had a long-standing feud, and in retrospect it seemed that Agrippa Junik was the only one actively opposing the Warlord before his open declaration of war. But it was too little, too late. Agrippa made a deal with Meena Tills to provide support of troops and ships from Lightning Wing in the fight against the Blacks. Ord Mantell's Secrets Agrippa was one of the few who knew the only way into Ord Mantell. Because of his roots in smuggling, he was able to lead a small group of scouts onto the surface of Ord Mantell. Through hidden tunnels, Agrippa led Jedi and Republic Scouts into the heart of Black Occupied Ord Mantell. Confirming the number of clones the team made it out and made a report to Marshal Menglor who heard the information and prepared his assault. Using the same secret landing bay that Agrippa Junik had provided, and landing ships provided by Lightning Wing, the Republic made planetfall and began advancing on the clones. Using a squadron of Y-Wings to cover the assault, Agrippa bombarded the clones before the Republic Engaged them, driving them all back into their bunker as they fled the firey onslaught. Far above the planet, the Viceroy of Corellia, Ksar Antilles was piloting a freighter and had a squadron of Y-Wings patroling the outskirts. But they were assaulted by a Black Counter-attack and called for help. Leaving the Marines to take the clones on the ground Agrippa flew to assist in the outskirts of Ord Mantell and with relentless torpedoing drove the Wrath of Dragen, a possible flagship of the Black Imperium to escape into hyperspace. A few hours later, the planet was freed from the clutches of the Black Imperium and victory was declared. The Fight For Yidri On the other side of the Galaxy, Agrippa was trying to wrest control of the planet Yidri VIII from Vaal Hirah whom Agrippa knew to be Orin and had mistrusted him since the fallen-Jedi attacked him in the depths of Coruscant. Attempts to sway with votes were soon ended and it seemed that battle was imminent. But other problems loomed. Escape From Paxo Agrippa was busy with an assault on Paxo. Knowing that control of Incom could be a great thing for Lightning Wing. But the planet was still under the control of Euphemia Bellamy who, at the time, had not yet been linked with the Blacks. The battle was going well for Agrippa, but a Turret manned by Euphemia slowed his progress and when they finally destroyed it, his armies found they had been trapped by blast doors. Reinforcements arrived for Effie and Agrippa was forced to surrender... again. But he didn't. His men provided a screen for him to escape and he made it out of the city. He was rescused by Aure Kaia on board Chancellor Eluriel's personal shuttle. But their path was blocked by a capital ship in orbit and through only the incredibly skill of Agrippa Junik, they escaped just before the other ship destroyed them. His Death Despite being hunted by the entire Black Imperium it was not any ship or officer of the Imperium that would finally end the life of Agrippa Junik. His one-time friend, Orin Lama-shur, would do that. Patrolling the skies over Sullust, Agrippa Junik queried an incoming fighter and recognized the voice of Vaal Hirah. Agrippa ordered him to depart, but the fallen-jedi kept on, and Agrippa opened fire on him. A short dogfight ensued in space, and Agrippa forced Vaal to land. Then he pursued the man into the wilderness of Sullust. There a battle took place that none saw. Lightsaber against blaster. Friends turned foes, battling until just one remained. Agrippa Junik fell to Vaal Hirah, and the man who was born on Ryloth and breathed the air on every planet breathed his last in the forest of Sullust. The Will After the death of Agrippa, his lawyers passed on his properties to his friends to carry on his mission. Lightning Wing and White Krayt Enterprises were given over to his closest friend [Draven. His two droids and the Millennium Falcon were given to his other close friend, Aure Kaia. The death of Agrippa affected many in many ways. But, for sure, the biggest effect was on his close friends. Character Logs 2008-01-11 - A Black Shadow over Coruscant 2008-01-17 - Death of Agrippa Category:Archived Characters